


A Ruined Day, A Happy End

by Fabletale



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthdays, Everyone's there, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Ruined Birthday, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabletale/pseuds/Fabletale
Summary: Your birthday was ruined. But some people you know want to make it better.





	A Ruined Day, A Happy End

You were having a horrible day from the start, and now this? You had planned this party out for weeks - told all your friends about it, gave yourself some well deserved time off from work, and even commissioned a cake for yourself by a famous Dark Worlder chef, but it all went to hell in an instant. You didn’t even want to think about what happened; you pushed those thoughts far out of your conscious mind, stumbling towards the one place you knew you were safe. Ironically, it was in the most dangerous part of the Dark World - the castle.

You entered the castle with all the authority you could muster, fueled by your dismay and anger at the situation. Having become a regular at the castle, no guard dared give you a second glance, for you were under the protection of one of the most respected and charismatic person you could think of - Rouxls Kaard. He already knew you were coming - you spilled everything to him over the phone. 

You allowed yourself in the elevator stationed conveniently nearby, then stood rigid as you let it carry you up to your destination. As the elevator trembled with its movement, you stopped to think for a moment. Why were you so upset about this? Well, the answer was obvious.

You didn’t know.

It was just a stupid birthday for a stupid person with a stupid coincidence to ruin it all, you supposed. You shouldn’t have even bothered telling Rouxls about it; he probably thought it was stupid, too. But, as you found yourself already standing in front of the outrageously fancy Hip Shop, you couldn’t help but let yourself inside and past the counter to find the man. He wasn’t at the front counter, after all. 

You sighed as you opened the door to the discreet storage room, which was hidden in the back of the store around a corner. It was oddly quiet, if the loud Hip Shop music was to be disregarded. With some hesitence, you opened the door to see bright lights beyond them, and a loud noise erupted in your face.

Streamers, music, candles, it was all there. You blinked harshly, trying to determine if this was all just a figment of your imagination, but it was not. You could see Rouxls Kaard, and he approached you to take your hand and lead you over to the three children who helped him prepare this all. Ralsei, Kris, and Susie were all there, each of them holding a gift in their hand made especially for you.

“Happy birthdaye, dear friend.” Rouxls said with joy in his Shakespearean voice.

“I’m sorry your day has been bad, but we gotta keep lookin’ up!!” Ralsei cheered, practically throwing his present into your hands.  
“Yeah, what he said. Can’t give up just because some bad things happened today.” Susie encouraged hesitantly. It was not in her character to do so, but she would still do it for your sake. Kris, with an encouraging look in their eyes, nodded with a smile. Tears swelled in your own eyes as you took a seat in front of the table, which had a beautiful blue table cloth on it.

“Why are you guys… being so nice to me?” You asked - you didn’t deserve all this, you thought. You truly did not expect all of this, yet here were your friends, cheering for you and loving you. And before you was a cake - beautifully decorated and made of your favorite flavor. Rouxls must have made this for you. How did he know you loved that flavor? He must have seen the confused expression on your face, because he then said, “I askethed the cakesmith for what thou had ordered, mine friend. I could maketh a cake better than that peasent any day, after all!”

That was when the blue man put something soft around your neck. Your hands reached up to feel the material and you peered down. A regal white scarf surrounded you, made of the finest yarn you have ever felt. You smiled bigger than you ever have in a while. You couldn’t stop crying when the whole gang started to sing to you.

Why were you even upset before? What had set it off? Only you really know. But that’s okay.

Happy birthday.


End file.
